Effortless
by BloodVenom45
Summary: I never expected any of this to happen, and the events that led to it was less than ideal but I would do it all again if the result was the same. Being with Jade West is more blissful than I ever thought, it was like breathing. It was effortless.
1. Chapter 1

**_Effortless_**

 **Chapter 1, Ryder Daniels**

""Uhm...Jade?" A low squeak sounds from Tori Vega. when her not-friend's locker slams shut with a loud bang, and Jadelyn West slowly turns to pin Tori where she stood with an intense blue-green glare.

"What, Vega?" The raven haired girl snaps, already seeming to be impatient to get away from Tori, one hand placing it self on her hip, while her black, steel toed boot taps against the ground pointedly. When the most feared girl in all of Hollywood Arts gives someone the look she was currently giving Tori, most would cower away immediately. However, Tori, the only one who seemed to have any sort of backbone when it came to Jade, besides Beck that is, stood her ground and squared her shoulders. A determined gleam burned in the half latina's molten chocolate gaze.

"I-It's about Ryder." Tori's bravado wasn't enough to stem the quake in her voice, and when Jade starts to dangerously lift her perfect pierced brow, it didn't help things.

""What about Ryder?" Jade repeats, her voice had deepened and rumbled like that of an annoyed beast, with its hackles risen. She clearly was in no mood to speak about Tori's well known boyfriend of around nine months now, Ryder Daniels.

"During lunch today," Tori continues, clearly not letting this go. "Ryder discovered that the breaks to his car had been cut." She finishes, huffing at the disappointed look that immediately washes over Jade's expression.

"Damn, that rat bastard found out huh?" The scissor wielding girl sighed, moving as if to step past Tori, clearly done with the conversation.

"Jade!" Tori quickly cuts the other girl off, doing her best to ignore the look of death sent her way. "That was very dangerous, Jade! What if he had gotten seriously hurt?"

"Jade snorts, "That was the plan, Vega. Now move before I use my very special scissors to show you what your insides look like." Another fierce glare actually sent Tori a few fearful steps back, and before Jade could smirk in satisfaction a suffocating male cologne causes both girls to wrinkle up their nose, Tori with clearly less obvious distaste than Jade.

"Hey, babe." Ryder's smooth voice causes excitement to flutter in Tori's belly, just before she felt strong arms come to wrap around her middle gently. She relaxes back into his hold and smiles contently, while her boyfriend offers a wary greeting to Jade as well.

"Yeah, I am out of here." Came Jade's overly irritated snarl as she damn near bowls over the two as she stomps by, knocking poor Sinjin clear from her path the clumsy boy stumbling right into a set of lockers. Tori winced, then sighed heavily before turning in Ryder's arms to slide her own around his neck.

"Hey, handsome." She greets him happily, before a slight frown darkens her otherwise happy expression. "How's your car?" At the mention of his silver Mercedes, Ryder lets out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.

"I am having it towed. Then fixed at the shop, were you able to see if Jade was the one behind it?" Tori's apologetic wince told him all he needed to know, and he grunts in annoyance.

"Geez, what have I ever done to her? I stay out of her way along with the rest of the human population." Tori giggles helplessly at his grumbles, and leans up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, I would advise you quit it before she really does end up hurting you." Ryder seemed to have relaxed some at her kiss, but there was still bewildered look in his eyes.

"I am serious, it is about the time we starting dating that I have been having these random attacks.." The boy pursed his lips, staring down at Tori with brown eyes as well, just not as glorious as hers. "Think its related." This gives cause for Tori to snort and shake her head.

"No. Why would Jade care who I date. Anyway, about you coming over ton-'

"Hiiiiiiii!" A red ball of energy known as Cat Valentine slams into the couple so hard they break apart and flail their arms for balance. "Oops! Hehehe. I don't know my own strength!" Cat giggles, then rolls up the sleeve of her blouse to flex what was surprisingly a well toned bicep, before throwing her arms around Tori and squeezing.

"Cat! Can't breathe!" The half-latina wheezes, while awkwardly patting the top of the girl's head. Cat lets her go, only to give the same treatment to Ryder, who coughs loudly.

"Tori! Its your turn to host game night, tonight!" Cat bounces up and down excitedly likely high on sugar, Tori groans, while Ryder just shakes his head in amusement.

"I completely forgot, can't we reschedule...?" A heavy arm drops around her shoulders, and a more pleasant, less suffocating scent wafts past Tori's nose.

"No way, chica. I have been looking forward to this all week." Andre chimes in, his smile infectious.

"Yeah, Tori you can't bail on us now!" Robbie, and the rest of the gang trail up, and gather around, all giving Tori looks of excitement.

"We should play seven minutes in heaven, Tori. I can show you what pretty boy over there can't." Rex spoke up, somehow seeming to look smug even just as a puppet. Tori smacked the doll without even blinking far too used to it to be even phased anymore. "Ow! Watch it girl!" Ignoring the puppet, Tori turns to stare around at all her expectant friends, plus Jade and sighs in defeat.

"Fine, fine! You guys, win. Now come on to class, before Sikowitz does something beyond his usual crazy." Linking her fingers with Ryder, Tori followed the group towards their class, one Jade was glad they did not share with 'pretty boy'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-** _Game Night_

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

"TORI, BECK!" Sikowitz shouts as soon as his students pile in and get settled, the shruggers yelp at the sudden raise in volume, while Tori' group simply look at their teacher expectantly. "On stage, you two!" Without a word, Tori and Beck stood from their seats and took their place on the small stage, standing a few inches apart.

"Tori you just found out Beck is nine months pregnant with your child! Beck you are about to give birth! Give me imporv, fire, ACTION!" Sikowits crouches down in front of the stage, coconut in hand as he stares at the two, whom looked very amused before snapping into character.

"When where you going to tell me!" Tori yells at Beck, her expression morphing into one of rage and joy, both at the news of having a child, and the fact that it was kept secret from her too long. She dramatically thrusts her arm out towards Beck, who was groaning in pain, and clutching his very flat abdomen. "Its been nine months, Erik! Surely you didn't think you could hide it from me?"

"I-I think..." Beck gasps in pure agony, his legs stretched apart, and bent at the waist, he was staring at the ground with an open mouthed expression. "My water just broke!" The entire classroom gasp, including Sikowitz, whom slurped loudly on his coconut a moment later. Jade on the other hand, had eyes only for Tori, even though her boyfriend of two years was superb in his acting as always, she could not tear her gaze away from the half-latina's face. The raven haired girl clenched her fists tightly, so tight that her very pale skin burned red.

"We must get you to the hospital!" Tori exclaimed, half panicked as she knelt at Beck's side.

"No time!" Beck squeaks, very slowly laying himself on the floor, spreading his legs out even further. "Its coming! I am gonna have our child right here!" Another collective gasp sounds around the room, Cat was holding her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide and entranced. Robbie, whom sat next to her had his mouth agape, and was covering Rex's eyes, the puppet loudly complaining about it. 'Move your sweaty palm out my eyes man!'

"But I-I don't have any medical training I can't-" Beck cuts Tori off abruptly when he leans up and snags his hand around the back of her neck, bringing her down for a rather steamy kiss, that causes cries of shock from their peers.

"You can do it, Mary." Beck whispers to her after they break apart, staring into each others eyes, "I believe in you." A loud slam startles them both, and they look up in time to see Jade exiting the classroom, causing both to wince in fear.

"ANNNND CUT! Excellent work, Beck and Tori! That is what I call fire and passion!" Sikowitz stood up from his crouch and grins at them happily, while they both gathered themselves and walked off stage. "Class dismissed!" The shruggers balked as Sikowitz hopped out the classroom window without another glance backwards. Used to this, Andre simply shook his head and turned to face Tori and Beck, Cat and Robbie drawing their seats closer to the group.

"Looks like Jade is pissed." He says, casting Tori a worried look. Everyone knew how jealous and possessive Jade was, and there would be hell to pay for any girl who even looked at Beck.

"It was just acting." Tori grumbled, gathering her bag and standing up, walking with them out of the classroom. She meant it, Beck was no doubt one of the most handsomest boys she had ever met, but she felt nothing when they kissed, same as the first time when she was trying to purposely piss off Jade. Ryder was most handsome in her opinion, and she felt tingles every time she kissed him.

"I'll handle it." Beck sighed when they reached Tori's locker, stressfully running a hand through his hair. "It is my fault she is mad, mostly. I am sure she is in the janitor's closet, sulking." He gave Tori a friendly small, and waved to the rest before turning to make his way towards Jade.

"Good luck!" Tori called after him, before she shoves all her books inside her locker.

"Torrriiii. What do you have planned for game night?" Cat mewls curiously.

"Jade." Beck sighed, staring at the intense frown on his girlfriend's features as she she glares heatedly at him. "Jade it was just acting, it didn't mean any-" Suddenly, and without warning Jade shoves Beck back hard and he slams against the door of the closet with a bang. "Ow! Jade what-" Once again he was cut off, but this time it was by Jade's persistent lips, crushing against his own, followed by a dark growl. Beck quickly gives up, as there was no fighting Jade when she got like this, which he assumed was because she was feeling so threatened that she had to show him who he belonged to right here and now. Honestly? This was times that Beck loved her most, she was so fiery and passionate at times like these, when at others it seemed like he didn't even exist in her world anymore. So maybe he had kissed Tori earlier so that he might receive this sort of attention from her. Unfortunately for Beck, what he thought she was feeling couldn't be more farther from the truth. As she hurriedly yanked at the belt buckle to his jeans, Jade wept silently, the scorching pain in her gut, all the way up into her heart only seeming to ease when her mind was full of something else other than that Tori Vega.

 _Ding Dong._

"TORI!" Trina screeched from downstairs, sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. "CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?" Tori had to resist the urge to yell back that Trina was much closer to the door than she was, but she simply bit her tongue and trotted down the stairs towards the door. She did send her elder sister a glare on her way past the couch, before she threw open the door to be greeted by her friends-plus Jade-.

"Hey guy-oof!" She was nearly tackled to the ground by a very exuberant Cat, who was squeezing her so hard around her middle that she was sure she heard a rib crack. "Cat! Cat I can't breathe!" She wheezes, sounding like an old person before Andre took pity on her and pried the red velvet haired girl off of her.

"Easy Red, we talked about toning down your strength right?" He gently chides the pouting girl.

"Sorry Tori." She says in such a sad tone, that Tori couldn't help smiling. She gives Cat a taffy, and pats the top of her head.

"Should have kept squeezing in my opinion." Jade drawls in her nonchalant way, as she strolls right by Tori to where Trina was on the couch, eyes glued to the screen. "Off the couch, less talented Vega." She demands, glaring down at Trina, who bawked at her in disbelief. Oh no, here we go.

"Um, this is my house West you don't get to tell what to-" Jade pulls out a humongous pair of scissors and begins to pick her nails with them, while counting down.

"One." Trina, although wary, stood her ground stubbornly, glaring right at Jade. "Two." Jade slowly lifts her cool blue-green eyes up to the older Vega sister, narrowing her eyes into her famous death glare, curling up her upper lip in a snarl. Just as she opened her mouth to say 'three', Trina had already left a ghostly impression of herself behind. Smirking in satisfaction, Jade plops down where Trina was, then stares over at the group standing, gawking at her. "Well?" She snapped, "Get this started so I can go home already." They quickly set them into motion, Beck took his place beside her, and she immediately draped her legs across his lap while Cat sat at Jade's feet like she was some sort of pet. Andre and Robbie took up residence on the other couch knowing better than to sit with Jade. Before Tori could join them and officially start game night the doorbell rang once more.

"Must be the pizza guy." Tori commented as she turned back around to open the door, only to be pleasantly surprised to find Ryder Daniel's smiling at her from the porch. "Ryder!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around him happily. Jade snaps her head up in shock, which quickly morphs into anger as she watches the couple exchange a greeting kiss. "What are you doing here?" Before Ryder could reply, Jade speaks up unable to help herself.

"Yes, pray tell what the hell are you doing here? This is a friends only get together."

"Jade." Beck sighs, running his hand up her thigh in an effort to soothe her, but it was like he wasn't even there.

"Oh, but I like Ryder!" Cat chirps, only to squeak in fear at the look Jade sent her way.

"Well, I thought I could join you guys tonight." Ryder replies with a grin, moving his hand to entwine with Tori's. "We are all friends aren't we?" Tori cooed, about to happily accept him in when Jade spoke up harsher this time.

"Boyfriends aren't allowed." Everyone at this point gave her an exasperated look, "What? Beck is apart of the group, he doesn't count."

"She does have a point, nobody invited pretty boy." Rex chips in, earning a satisfied smirk from Jade. This was quickly dashed when Tori pulls Ryder further inside, closing the door behind him.

"My house, my rules. Of course you can stay babe." Tori states firmly, sitting down at the other end of the couch Jade and Beck sat on, tugging Ryder down beside her.

"Cool. So what are we playing tonight?" Ryder asked, seemingly ignorant of the burning holes being scorched into the back of his head.

"Truth or dare." Andre says, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Jade said, her tone tripping with menace. "Ryder." Ryder tenses up, and turns to meet Jade's almost pitch black eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhm...dare." He replies a little shakily, eyes widening when a feral grin lifts Jade's full lips. A hush fell over the room and Tori winced.

 **AN: Invader Johnny and ScottyBGood get my first shoutout for my first reviews. They are the reason you all get a second chapter today. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-** _Disrupt_

The devious smile that lifts Jade's lips set everyone in unease, she even sat forward, turning her head to look directly into Ryder's fearful eyes.

"Alright." She preens, those blue-green eyes of hers _gleaming_ with obvious evil intent. "I dare you to kiss Robbie." After a beat of silence, the room erupts with varying sounds of amusement and disgust. Tori simply lifts a brow at Jade, although it was one of her more cruel dares, she was honestly expecting worse. Like daring Ryder to break up with her, or to jump off the nearest cliff. Maybe it just was Jade being Jade towards Ryder and she had no other objectives about it. Tori places a hand on her chest, trying to figure out what that nasty, strange feeling that was gathering within her.

"Oh." Ryder releases a heavy breath, obviously along the same wavelength as Tori, thought wise at least. He turns to look at Robbie and his expression drops into a grimace. Neither boys seemed particularly thrilled with the dare, but as Ryder slid off the couch and moved towards the boy, Robbie held still as a statue. When their lips awkwardly brushed, Ryder gagged uncontrollably and quickly pulls back.

"Now, now." Jade cuts in, folding her arms under her breasts and staring at the two clearly grossed out males with a large grin on her pale face. "You can't call that useless fumbling a kiss. Come on Ryder, kiss Robbie like you kiss Tori. Unless you'd rather a penalty?" Jade nods her head upstairs, where Tori's bathroom was located. "Penalty for passing on a dare is dunking one's head in the toilet before drinking it's contents."

"Jade." Tori snapped, but there wasn't much she could do really. The rules had always been the same since they began this tradition, and when Ryder shot her a pleading glance, all she could do was give a halfhearted shrug and wince. Sighing heavily, Ryder turns back to Robbie, who was starting to look a little green in the face and leaned in again. Their second kiss was about seven seconds longer than the first one, but it was obvious to all that it wasn't how Ryder and Tori kiss.

Jade looked ready to force them to kiss again, but luckily Beck gives her thigh a squeeze plus a warning stare. She gives in with a huff, leaning back again and waving her hand dismissively. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Ryder moves to takes his place next to Tori again, wrapping his arm around her waist which causes her to lean against his side.

"Uh.." Ryder cleared his throat, running his mud like brown eyes over the group before they settle on Cat. "Cat. truth or dare?" The game continues for a few more hours, it was actually pretty fun, but the very confusing part was how Jade was acting. Besides the first time, whenever it was Jade's turn to pick someone to use the truth or dare on she strangely steered clear of Tori and Ryder. Tori's boyfriend seemed perfectly happy with this and was having a great time, laughing and joking around with the others. The half latina was a different story, she could not seem to relax fully and whenever it was Jade's turn she would stiffen up like a board and watch the other girl carefully. After awhile though she finally seemed to shrug it off and enjoy the game.

It was soon the last round, and the last person to go was Jade; the raven haired girl slid her gaze to Tori immediately as if she had been waiting for this exact moment.

"Vega. Truth or dare?" Said girl instantly cringes, half from shock and the other from fear as she turned to face a neutral faced Jade. She couldn't get a read on her at all "Well? Which is it, Vega?" Jade snaps her fingers at Tori when she took too long to respond.

"T-truth." The nervous girl stammered. figuring this was a safe bet, the curl of Jade's lips told her that was a very wrong assumption.

"Alright, is it true you are a virgin?" Jade asks coolly, smirking in triumph when Tori immediately pales with both embarrassment and shame.

"How did you know that!" Tori exclaims flailing her arms around she nearly hits Ryder in the face, her friends all laugh at her in amusement, even Cat whom Tori was sure was in the same boat as her.

"I have my ways." Jade replies simply, while Beck shakes his head and sighs, He seemed to be doing that 90% of their relationship, he didn't understand his girlfriend's need to make Tori's life a living hell whenever she could, it was almost obsessive in his opinion. After Tori had properly yelled at her friends for teasing her mercilessly, and tossing Rex out the nearest window she turns to set her glare on Jade, determined to have it out with her. Yet, the other girl wasn't even looking at her anymore, but next to her, at her silent boyfriend with an unreadable expression on her face. Confused, Tori turned her head up to look at Ryder only to find the boy's eyes already boring into her. She flinches back slightly, alarmed and puzzled at the look he was giving her. Ryder's eyes were narrowed and dark, he looked..hungry and dangerous. As soon as he notices her staring at him that scary expression washes away and is replaced with a warm smile, and adoring eyes. Tori blinked, unsure if what she had just seen had been real or not.

"You didn't tell me that, love." He says to her, his tone amused, yet Tori got the feeling he already knew. Swallowing thickly and deciding to ignore whatever the hell that just was, she gives hima playful shove.

"You really didn't need to know." Here she threw another glare at Jade, who was now staring right at her, disbelief written all over her face. "But yes, I am a virgin. Big deal." Ryder simply leans down and brushes his lips over hers softly before whispering;

"I like it." A shiver wracked down Tori's spine, and she smiles at him nervously. What in the world had come over her boyfriend?

"Should we give you guys the room?" Andre cut in, his brows wriggling playfully at his best friend who threw a pillow at him.

After a few more games, midnight rolled around and the gang decided to spend the night since it was already so late. Actually it was jade, surprisingly who brought it up and after a few minutes discussion it was agreed upon. As they began to set up the livingroom by moving back the couches and spreading out blankets and pillows, Tori and Ryder started to head towards the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Jade spoke up quickly, from her spot on the floor curled up with Beck who already looked seconds from passing out. Tori arched a brow at Jade, feeling Ryder tense up next to her.

"Um, to my room and bed?" Jade hops up suddenly, startling Beck to awareness watching her stomp towards Tori with befuddlement. Tori backs up until her back hits a wall, chocolate brown eyes wide with fright as Jade came barreling towards her.

"Jade don't hurt Tori!" Cat squealed, which only causes a dark scowl to darken jade's expression as she got closer to Tori. The half-latina shut her eyes tight and raises her arms to block her face from any incoming onslaught. What she felt however, was a warm hand grip her wrist and yank powerfully, then she found herself being dragged back towards the livingroom. She opens her eyes and blinks several times as Jade all but throws her ontop of a fort of pillows and get back in the blankets with Beck. The scissor wielding girl said nothing at all, burying her face in Beck's neck.

"Well..guess you are sleeping in here with us chica." Andre spoke up after an awkward moment of silence. Jeez, Jade's weird mood changes were giving her whiplash, she turns to look at Ryder who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the back of Jade's head with a rather sour expression. That was the first time she had seen such a look on his face, especially towards Jade who she was sure could squash him like a bug.

"Babe?" She calls his attention, and just like before his dour expression melts away and is replaced with the smile she fell in love with. He saunters over towards her and drops down on the floor beside her lifting the blanket to cover the both of them.

"Ready?" He asks her casually, gently tugging her down to lay down.

"Yup, I am beat. Night guys!" Tired mumbles were murmured in returned to her, followed by an uninterested grunt from Jade. Tori snuggles into Ryder's chest, closing her eyes and breathing out evenly, sleep came easily.

xxxxxxx

Tori's eyes snap wide open and stare straight ahead at a wall, a sinking feeling fell into the pit of her gut as she bit her bottom lip hard to hold back a scream. A hand, _Ryder's_ hand was under her tank top shirt, brushing his fingers over her quivering abdomen. A hot panting was hissed into her ear as his front pressed flush against her back. Tori stiffens into a statue when she felt his other hand slip around her waist, and grip her cotton shorts, tugging at the strings to loosen them. Brown eyes water with tears as Tori bit down harder on her lip, nearly drawing blood when she felt the hand under her shirt flick off the front clasp to her bra. A frightened whimper manages to slips past her trembling lips. There came a sudden loud rustling from Jade's and Beck's area, then a yawn, like someone was waking up. Ryder's hands vanish in an instant and Tori bolts, nearly tripping up the stairs to her room.

A pale hand, with nails painted black stops the door to Tori's room from shutting just in time, Tori squeaks, alarmed, but relaxes when Jade shoves her way in looking grumpily sleep, as he stares Tori down with her intense as always blue-green eyes.

"What are you doing, Vega?" She demands, leaning back against the door after closing it with her foot.

"I-I-..I." Tori couldn't get a word out, she was trying so hard not to have a breakdown and wake up everyone, so she just gives Jade a desperate look. After a moment of taking it in, Jade sighs heavily and mutters something under her breath.

"Fine. Not a word about this to anyone Vega. I mean it." Jade steps forward and with barely any warning at all, sweeps Tori up into her arms, bridal style and carries her over towards the bed. Tori clutched onto her tightly, silently sobbing into her shoulder while Jade placed a knee on the bed then completely climbs into it, holding onto Tori tightly. She lifts the comforter and situates the two of them under it, Tori nearly ontop of her. The girl, clearly a mess almost instantly falls asleep in Jade's arms, snoring softly. Jade stares up at the ceiling, her hand absently petting the long waves of chestnut locks of Tori's hair, trying her best to ignore the feeling building in her chest.

"Damn you, Vega."

Morning came all too quickly, and Jade knew she had to move before everyone started to wake up. Sighing softly, Jade untangled herself from the slumbering Tori, and threw her legs off the side of the bed, she was about to stand when she felt a very warm hand wrap around her wrist. She snapped her head around to lock her gaze onto Tori, who to her surprise was still lost in sleep. Biting her bottom lip, she pulled her hand free as gently as she could. Once she was free she shuffled towards the door and pulled it open.

"Oh. Hi Jade, I didn't expect to see you up here." Ryder stood there, dressed in a sleeveless tee shirt, and black basketball shorts, staring Jade down. Although his voice was friendly enough, his expression was entirely different. It was cold, and his gaze burned with something akin to hatred as he glared deathly at Jade, who was returning the look with equal ferocity. This was the true face of Ryder Daniels, Jade was the only one to see him for who he truly was.

"I was sleeping with Tori." She replies flatly, not bothering to try and correct what would no doubt be a misunderstanding on Ryder's part. She knew exactly how it sounded. Ryder took a step forward and lowered his voice into a low hiss.

"Listen here you fucking _dyke_ you better keep your hands off of Tori, or I will-" Jade suddenly pressed the blades of a pair of huge scissors to Ryder's throat and echoes his hiss.

"You'll _what?"_ She snarled, bristling with rage and glaring at Ryder with black eyes full of murderous intent. This was also the true face of Jade, a beast. Before Ryder could reply Tori's sleepy voice drifted over towards them, and they snapped out of their death glare match.

"Mm..Ryder? Is that you, babe?" Clearly Tori had no recollection of last night's occurrence and Jade grits her teeth with a sharp snap. Ryder shoots her a smug look, then his face shifts, into the warm, loving boyfriend the public knew him to be. He sidesteps Jade and walls into Tori's room, leaving Jade seething in the hall.

 **AN: Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** - _Discovery_

 _One Week Later_

"Jade we need to talk." Beck stood like an annoying buzzing bee, hovering over his girlfriend's bed. glaring down at her. Jade, whom was half asleep at this point blearily blinks opens her eyes, lifting them up to stare at Beck in exasperation.

"What?" She groans, running her hand down her face sleepily as she sat up on her bed. She was currently dressed in a black sports bra, and thin black sweats. The couple had been sitting in silence for awhile and Jade had just started to drift off to sleep when his irritated voice snapped her back to full awareness.

"Do you even care about me anymore?" Beck's saddened tone brings her back to the conversation and she stares at him in bewilderment for several seconds before his words registered in her mind and she blinked.

"What?" The goth repeats again, unable to offer up any other coherent response than that. God, she was so out of it, her thoughts were a jumbled mess, and she was hardly even on this plane anymore, which unfortunately her boyfriend had had enough of apparently.

"You heard me, Jade!" Beck shouts, clenching his hands into fists and stepped closer towards his barely there significant other, who tenses up and finally gives him her undivided attention. Jade narrows her eyes into a piercing glare as her temper flared, leaning forward and pointing her finger at Beck's chest.

"First of all, you know better than to raise your voice at me, Beck. Second." Her voice softens and she tilts her head, shoulders sagging a little. "I do care about you, it hurts me that you think otherwise." The fight leaves Beck with a heavy sigh and he takes a seat at the edge of the bed, reaching out to take Jade's pale hand in his, lacing their fingers gently.

"I know. I know you care about me...but are you inn love with me still, Jade?" He asks imploringly, his handsome features shining with the light of hope and it crushes down on Jade's heart.

"I.." She hesitates and winces from doing so and rushes to recover. "Of course." The raven haired goth leans forward and crushes her lips against Beck's to prevent him from saying anything further, it worked, the boy quickly gives in, wrapping his arms around her and laying her down on the bed. Jade opens up to him with a soft moan, parting her legs to allow him to rest his hips between them. Beck gets handsy real quickly, his fingers raking up her flat abdomen, tracing the toned muscles on her flesh. He felt her shiver in what he assumed was excitement, and it encourages him to go even further. As Jade's bra came undone and was pulled out from under her shirt, Beck's lips move towards her neck, unaware of Jade laying completely still, her eyes glazed over and staring up at the ceiling. She clearly was not in the room anymore.

Afterwards the couple lay naked under Jade's black silk sheets and Beck rolls over to let his finger draw meaningless circles on Jade's bare and pierced belly, his voice drifting off in a soft sound.

"Jade? Why do you hate Ryder so much? He seems like a good fit for Tori." There came a beat of silence and Beck held his breath fully expecting Jade to blow her top.

"On what grounds?" Came Jade's utterly calm reply causing Beck to almost seize, staring up her with wide eyes.

"I..I well they have been together for awhile-"

"So? That tells you he is perfect for her?" Jade cuts in, still calm as a lake, curling a strand of her black locks around he middle finger as she stares up at the ceiling. This gives Beck pause, and finally he sighs begrudgingly agreeing.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you hate him, almost more than you hate Tori."

"I don't hate Vega." Jade replies coolly, sitting up and reaching for her bra that was at the foot of the bed, her other arm covering her well endowed breasts. This threw Beck and he just laid there, mouth agape. By the time he pulls himself together, Jade was heading for the shower, her long, flowing raven waves cascaded down her back and curved around he swell of her backside. Beck hops to his feet, shoving his own glossy, brown hair from his face.

"Hey wait, I'll join-" Jade pretended not to hear her boyfriend and swiftly shuts the door in face.

* * *

"So, what do you say Tori?" Ryder was leaning casually against a locker as his girlfriend rummages through her locker, trying to find her red scarf she had sworn she had left in here. "...Tori?" The girl in question startles and yanks her head out of her locker to lock her wide brown eyes on Ryder, smile following a moment later.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asks, giving him her full attention, head tilted in a curious fashion. Ryder shook his head and chuckles, but repeats his question.

"I asked if you liked the idea of going on a trip up to the mountains this upcoming spring break?" Tori's eyes widen at his offer, gasping out loud.

"What? Really? That would be so fun! I would have to ask my dad first though..." She trails off frowning, trying to think of any way she could convince her cop father to allow her to go with her boyfriend for an extended amount of time, in the mountains. Yeah, she didn't see that going well.

"You leave your father to me," Ryder sends her a playful wink, then moves towards her to gather her in his arms, dipping his head down to drag his lips down her neck lightly, causing the half-latina to tense up and shiver. "A whole week to ourselves..."

"A-A week?" Tori squeaked, placing her hands against his chest nervously. "As in seven days?" Before Ryder could reply, an overly sugar-crazed Cat hops over to them, singing at the top of her lungs.

"Can you feel the love tonight? Tori and Ryder are so, so, so in loooove!" Cat, although she was silly and immature honestly sung like a Goddess. Tori could bet that she was better than most people here, including her. This doesn't stop an embarrassed flush to heat up her cheeks.

"Cat!" Tori makes a mad dash for the red haired girl who screams and runs to hide behind Jade and Beck, who was just starting to approach. The goth curls her lip and plucks up Cat by the scruff of her neck like she was an animal.

"What are you doing and why shouldn't I kill you for it?' Jade snaps, glaring right into Cat's frightened eyes.

"I-I!" Cat squealed hiding under her arms, shaking like a leaf. Tori marches forward and snatches Cat away from Jade's grasp, whom immediately switches her glare onto Tori now.

"Leave her alone Jade." Before Tori could properly scold Jade Ryder came up behind her and taps her shoulder.

"Tori you never answered me." She turns to look at Ryder's somewhat strained smile, she parts her lips to reply but Jade cut in rudely.

"Answer what?" Her voice had changed, and Tori furrowed her brows at the other girl unable to tell what kind of tone it was, by the look Beck flashed her it was easy to tell he had an idea.

"Oh, Ryder is-" Tori was cut off _again_ this time by her own boyfriend who stepped up in front of her, blocking her view of Jade.

"That is none of your business, Jade." Tori blanched as now _his_ voice was different now. Why was there so muh tension between the two? It was getting worse by each passing day. Just yesterday, Jade had 'accidentally' pushed Ryder down a set of stairs. Thankfully he came up with only a few bruises, but still. Jade wasn't even that cruel to her.

"The hell it isn't." Jade had dropped Beck's hand and stepped up to meet Ryder head on, but Tori shoves herself between them.

"Christ you two. Ryder just asked me to go with him to the mountains for a little vacation. No big-"

" _No."_ Annnd Tori was cut off again, Jade's voice was firm as she stared directly at Tori.

" _Jade._ " Tori sighs heavily running her hand through her hair, she wonders if she just walked out of the school to go home if she would get in trouble.

"That sounds fun, when are we leaving?" Everyone turns to see Andre, who had spoken up, and Robbie with Rex walking up towards them.

"We...?" No one heard Ryder's question as the rest of the group inquired Tori when this trip was.

* * *

It was quiet in the Vega household, during dinnertime, each with their thoughts being elsewhere. Finally Tori zones in and lowers her fork against her plate, her chocolate eyes moving to rest on her dad. The cop could feel her gaze, and looks up from his medium rare steak to give Tori his attention.

"Something on your mind, sweetheart?" He asks gently, causing Trina and their mother to zone in as well, looking between the two.

"I um, have a small request daddy." Tori starts, sugaring her voice as much as she could, even going as far to bat her long lashes. Trina snorted into her soda, while their mom rolls her eyes playfully. Tori only called her father 'daddy' when she really wanted something.

"Which request would that be?" David Vega lifts a thick brow, taken aback by the sweetness pouring from Tori all of a sudden. It reminded him of when she was a little girl.

"Well..okay Ryder invited me on this trip with him up at the mountains for a week and-" Tori cuts herself off by the sudden sputtering of her father who was turning a nasty shade of red as he glares at Tori.

"Absolutely not!" He nearly shouts, waving his knife around as if he was ready to stab Ryder there and then. Trina burst out laughing, nearly spitting orange soda across the dinner table.

"Dad! You didn't let me finish!" Tori huffs, aiming a kick under the table at her sister in annoyance. "My friends happened to hear about it and are tagging along. So, really its not Ryder and I alone. Can I go?" Everyone turned to look at David, who had calmed considerably, his colour back to normal.

"What is the sleeping arrangements?" He demands.

"Girls with girls, boys with boys." Tori lies immediately, leaning forward imploringly. David looks at his wife, whom gives a careless shrug, a small, amused, smile on her lips. David sighs heavily.

"Fine." Tori threw her hands up and gave a happy wiggle in her chair. "But, you have to take Trina with you." This froze Tori and her sister gives an excited whoop, racing up the stairs to pack and get ready for the trip.

"Daaaaad." Tori whines, slumping down in her seat dramatically and giving her father a pitiful look. The man simply grunts and resumes eating his steak, dropping his gaze to his cell phone.

"Let it be, sweet pea. You should be happy he is allowing you to go at all." Her mother chimes in, giggling helplessly at her daughter's suffering before the trip had even started.

Later that night Tori receives a text message on her phone, she was just changing into her pajamas when the soft chime alerts her. Turning, she lifts her phone off of her bed and unlocks it with the slide of her finger. The text popped up and she blinks in surprise. It was from Jade.

 _'Let's share a room on the trip.'_

* * *

 **AN: Please leave a review.**


End file.
